


Little one-shots

by iamlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Intoxication, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamlocked/pseuds/iamlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several small one-shots, different fandoms and characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little one-shots

The Avengers - Steve/Tony  
Steve stretched and yawned. He turned around and as he felt the warm man next to him, he craved for some more sleep. He snuggled up against Tony, his arms around the man, his fingers on the plate on the man’s chest, he always liked touching it, because it was what kept Tony with him, and he would be forever grateful for how clever the man was, because only that had kept him alive.  
“I’d like some breakfast…” Tony softly suggested, a smile curling up his lips as he looked over his shoulder, to Steve.  
“Yes, because you know all about science and little about scrambled eggs.” Steve muttered, closing his eyes and slowly drifting off again.  
Tony turned around, moving his fingers through Steve’s hair softly, pressing a kiss on the man’s forehead before he closed his eyes as well, his chest against Steve’s, “I’ll make you eggs in a minute…” He promised the sleeping Steve before he gradually went back to sleep as well.

(BBC) Sherlock - Sebastian/Jim  
Sebastian had received a text from Jim, telling him to come home and so he did. As he opened the front door, he saw the man laying on the floor…  
“Jim?” He asked uncertainly, closing the door and dropping his bag somewhere in the middle of the living room as he walked over to his boss.  
“Tiiiggeerrr……” Jim reached up for Sebastian, giggling softly.  
“What on earth did you do, Jim?” Sebastian murmured, more to himself than to the intoxicated male he now carried over to the sofa. “Did you drink my liquor again?”


End file.
